ΩBakuman :Ashirogi Muto Reunion
by Mirror-Spectrum
Summary: Saoki's son and Shujin's son make a pack to make a manga their parents never suspected about this


it's been 20 years since i married with Azuki, of course i already have a child his name is Mashiro Saugi. I thought interesting life already abandoned me, but this morning change everything

"Dad!" Saugi ran searching for Saiko, "Hahahaha...what an energetic kid, come here" he rub Saiko's hair, "Stop it, it tickle, i want to ask you something" ask Saugi, "What it is?" Saiko ask, it seems that Azuki interested in the conversation so she joined in. "Dad..I want to be a mangaka!" Saugi confessed, it seems that Azuki was surprised too "Mangaka? why do you want to be a mangaka?" Saoki Curiously. "My friend ask me to make a manga with him, he insist me. But one day, i make a promise with someone, so i change my mind and want to become mangaka" explained Saugi. Azuki and Saoki have a silent conversation,it seems familiar. "I took a wild guess, the one that you promised is a girl, and you promise that if your manga become anime, you want her to be the voice actress, and you guys will married" Azuki smiled. "Huh! how did you know?" Saugi surprised, "Because it happens to us, i and my best friends was a mangaka, we got married in 24 when my manga became Anime" Saoki explained by holding Azuki hands remembering the old times. "You were a mangaka?" Saugi confused. "Come with me i want to show you something, may i excuse dear?" Saoki ask for a permission to Azuki. "Wait i want to come too" Azuki,Saiko,and Saugi wen off

"Where are we going dad?" Saugi curiously, "It's a secret, but it the place where our dreams come true" Azuki and Saoki still holding their hands and remembering the old times. Several minutes from their house, they arrives in a old apartment, and they went to a room with name tag "Ashirogi Muto". "Ashirogi Muto..Don't say that Ashirogi Muto the one that create Detective Trap,PCP, and Reverse" said Saugi, "You know?" asked Saoki. "My friends said that he want to be a mangaka because of them, and i already read the manga several times, it's interesting" said Saugi, they went in. "Weird...the room is cleaner than i though" Saoki wiped the nearest bookshelf, suddenly Saoki heard a familiar voice in where they usually have meeting. "Shujin!Kaya! It's been a long time" Saoki surprised to see Shujin and Kaya, and suddenly we realized something. "Saugi, don't say that the friends that you mention is his son?" asked Saoki, a cheerful kid appear behind Kaya, "Hey Saugi, you came too" that kid says.

"Saoki this is my son, Takagi Shirou" Shujin introduced, "yeah he is the one" Saugi told everything to us. When the story end, "it really does familiar like us" Shujin smiled, "Good luck with that, your father can make the dream come true, so you can too" Kaya cheered them, "We will rooting for you" Azuki smiled."oh yeah Shujin why you were here?" Saiko asked, "i think it same like yours, i went here to show my son our studio, and actually i forgot something here" Shujin tried to find it, "hey wait you said both of you is mangaka, what is your pen name?" asked Shirou.

we looked each other and smiled idiotically, "We are Ashirogi Muto" we speak in same wavelength. "Hahahahaha it seems that you practice that each time" Azuki and Kaya laughed. "Ashirogi Muto! i can't believe it our dad is Ashirogi Muto, can i see how you work pleaseee" Shirou begged.

"Okay then,but when i found my headphone" said Shujin "Ah your Headphone" Saoki ran to the table that he usually draws and opened the drawer and take out Shujin's headphone. "Here" Saoki gives it to him

Shujin wears it and started make a name, Saugi and Shirou really excited to see them in works. 5 minutes later "Saoki, i've done" Shujin gives the name, Saoki start reading it "It's impressive as usual, the title is Bakuman, the story is our childhood".

"What where?" Kaya take the script, "Hahahahaha...i remember that, when Saoki is too shy to speak with Azuki at hospital" Kaya laughed, Saoki and Azuki blushed. "Just give it to me" Saoki take the name and start drawing it. A half hour he finishes it and gives to Kaya, Kaya start putting a tone and inking in it. After 3 hours it's done, "Ah..i already too old, just doing 1 name make me tired" said Saiko, "Hahahaha yeah once we make 2 series in a week" Said Shujin. Saogi and Shirou start reading it,and it seems that they like getting sucked to the stories. "The story is amazing, the romance,the comedy, the tenses, and everything" they both sighed happily. "Oh yeah son...i have 1 thing to gave you, take this for you. This headphones always accompany me when i make the name" Shujin gaves his headphones to Shirou, "Thanks dad" Shirou take the headphones and wears it and start to make the name. "Dad, you won't give me anything?" asked Saugi, "What i already gave you one this Studio" Saoki gives Saugi the key to the apartment . Suddenly Shirou stopped making the name "Ah i got something" he put a piece of paper in the floor

**A** - Azuki Miho

S

H

I

R

O - Moritaka Mashiro

G

I - Akagi Takagi

M

U

T

O- Dreams come true

"Hahaha you guess the name,enjoy making the manga and we will go home" Kaya laughed and the adults when back home

"they sure will win Golden Future cup easily,and make Anime from their manga" Shujin believed

"They remind of us" said Saoki

"Because that they are your sons" Azuki Smiled

"Hmmm...maybe i'll come there once in a while to do inking and toning,i kinda miss it" Kaya smiled

"Well you can, but not too help them much, it's their fight" Shujin said

"Okay okay" Kaya smiled

"Hah...i though that Ashirogi Muto will be forgotten after our debut in Reverse" Saoki relieved

"Yeah now there is Ashirogi Muto II" Azuki smiled

They laughed together as they remember their hardwork


End file.
